primordial_conflict_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Mephistopheles
Mephistopheles is the first demon, the creation of Zalgatoth, the second Ruler of Hell, his opposite is the Superior Proxy, Hoodie . Biography From the seven mouths of Zalgatoth, the Primordial Demons were created while his body become the Siege of Hell . Mephistopheles became the ruler of Hell along with his brothers and he saw the Hell Watchers appear, he ask to the Watchers to keep the Siege of Hell . He met Uriel and had a relation with her, she destroy her weapon for him and he hide his own weapon by putting a lock inside and make that only Uriel can take it . When he fought the angels, he was trapped in the first Demon-Stone . However, the Hell Watchers still try to free him . Personnality Mephistopheles is calm, clever and cunning and have a very cold personnality . Like all his siblings, Mephistopheles is conflictual and loves battles, he loves Uriel . Mephistopheles is the most manipulative of the Primordial Demons, unlike his siblings, he have an immense respect towards angels . Powers and Abilities As ones of the first beings in existence, Mephistopheles is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by his siblings, by the Ophanims, by the Rephanims or by the Archons and only overwhelmed by the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Mephistopheles is only equaled by his siblings, by the Archons, by the Ophanims or by the Rephanims and is, so, even stronger than Lucifer. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, he know a lot of things. * Corrupting Effect: Mephistopheles can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence, he corrupted his Demon-Stones to the point that anyone who touch it will be corrupted . * Immortality: Mephistopheles have existed before the actual universe and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: He cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or Ophanims-Level Entities. * Supernatural Concealment: He can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than himself and cannot be found unless he wants to. * Super Strength: Mephistopheles possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of an Archangels-Level Entity into another dimension and give him a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: Mephistopheles can move objects or beings with their mind. * Teleportation: Mephistopheles can teleport anywhere in existence without any limit, however, it can take time, if he want to go on Hell, he can instantly teleport to it. * Demonic Possession: Mephistopheles can, and need to, possess people to act in the physical world, his vessel will never age. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Archangels-Level Entities: The Archangel-Level Entities can only slightly harm him. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill him. * Shards: The Shards can kill Mephistopheles. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill Mephistopheles. * Ophanims-Level Entities: The Ophanims, the Rephanims or the Archons are equal to Mephistopheles and can kill him if he's weakened. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Primordial Demons' Swords: His personal weapon as well as the weapons of his brothers can kill him, however, only Uriel can locate his weapon, it was part of the contract between Mephistopheles and her. Gallery Mephistopheles (Karan Oberoi).jpg|Human Form Mephistopheles (Demonic Form).jpg|Demonic Form Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Primordial Demons Category:Zalgatoth Category:Rulers of Hell Category:Rulers Category:Males Category:Alives Category:First Ones Category:Secondary Villains Category:Ophanims-Level Entities